


The Fallacy of Freedom

by Maria_Metal_Darkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren/Rey established relationship, Mature Rey, Nature has its blessings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Metal_Darkness/pseuds/Maria_Metal_Darkness
Summary: A short Reylo story from a couple of thoughts I had, dealing with the boundaries of freedom and love.





	The Fallacy of Freedom

Rey does this every day. 

She works at the new Resistance base, repairing old spaceships, checking control systems and inspecting circuits and transmissions. She has a talent for this, it’s almost as if she was born with it. Fixing broken things. 

It’s somehow a relieving sensation. Materials take a new form in her hands, putting the pieces together, fitting them, giving them a cause of existence. Its hours after hours but she doesn’t mind. It is what she does. It is who she is. 

And then she runs. 

Each and every time she takes the same path. 

She runs and runs through the thick forest that resembles Takodana but it’s vividly different though she can’t really understand how. Maybe it’s the feeling it gives her. 

Through the dark woods and up the hill, over the shallow river and the pointy rocks, running and climbing, reaching ultimately the top of the mountain. There at the very end lies a clearing and a few steps away the edge of a cliff. 

There lies silence and serenity as she sits on her own invincible throne as ruler of these lands.

All her senses sharpen. She can see far in the distance the tall thin trees, listen to their leaves blowing in the wind, smell the fragrance of the moist ground blended with a taste of salt from the ocean.  


Rey acknowledges that up above the clouds the sun always shines. But right now, right at this moment, she is one with everything. She is one with the soil, the wind, the forest whispers. Rey is grateful with what she has and wouldn’t want it any other way. Looking down at the vast fields of green, laid out like a velvet carpet, she can imagine herself spreading her wings and flying.

Total freedom.

But she knows it’s a lie. 

Because when he comes to her at night, reaching through their bond, she finds herself petrified in the corner of her tiny room, breathing hard. Waiting. 

There is no freedom when she takes his countless kisses and returns them with the same passion she receives them. There is no freedom when she allows him to mark her with bruises on her neck or lets him take her anyhow he pleases. When she cries out his birth name, trembling from his touch while he implores her to tell him where she is. 

There is no freedom when she surrenders every fiber of herself to him. 

Her enemy. Her tormentor. Her lover.


End file.
